Nobody: A One Piece Story
by gameatic101
Summary: David was like you and me, but somebody from another world dragged him into theirs.
1. Nobody: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Enough of starting stories halfway through, I'm telling something how it happened, not for a following base. I'm telling this story because it needs to be said even if nobody listens, the story of somebody who left our world and had an incredible journey.

At the age of 18 a new man awoke, David lived out that day as everyday but today his brothers came into town to have dinner with him and celebrate. David was an avid gamer and always enjoyed them most when playing with his closest friends, part of him wished he could just spend the entire day and night playing games but that wasn't going to happen. Although it wasn't all day he did get to play and some of his friends said happy birthday others didn't, it made him sad. He went to bed that night thinking it to be an overall average day. In his opinion it was a perfect way to end his life in that world.

As sleep fell over him he wasn't in the null of nothing that is what it is to be asleep, instead he was on a hill overlooking the clouds. These new surroundings awed him, he saw a dreamscape that he believed to be his imagination. David knew that if he got too excited and tried to move, he'd only wake himself up so he stood there, motionless, waiting for the dream to start moving him on it's own but after long he remain standing there. Hey began to think what could be happening, and part of him thought it really was a dream, but a dream come true. David never liked the world he was born in, our world, he constantly read stories of people adopting new lives through some paranormal means. David began to look around, slowly he began to move, only confirming what he thought to be true, he either became another person in our world or in another person in another world.

This is the very beginning of an adventurers journey in a new land.


	2. Nobody: Chapter 2

David was on top of the world literally and emotionally. However it didn't take long for him to realize he was himself, he was a child, but that wasn't the biggest change, he was placed in the body of a 6 year old girl.

David was shocked indeed, but he was OK with this, he decided long ago that if he ever got a chance to to a new world, he'd give anything. He just never took into consideration what "anything" really was in detail. Apart from his new body he took his surroundings into account. He was on a plateau above the clouds with nothing but a tree. It looked like an apple tree and it only made him hungrier from looking at it. When he got there he was faced with nothing but despair for there was only one fruit and it definitely wasn't an apple. The mystery fruit had no definite shape and looked like different colors from different angles, David didn't know much about this world but he did know that food grows on trees and he was hungry. The first bite didn't taste like anything, he continued to eat his meal. It was filling, it tasted like water, but it was filling, but the last bite hour him hard; his face puckered, his eyes water, face turned blue, and he started chocking. To him it was a if all the week old gas station sushi has a demon love child with a rotting dumpster and the pure essence of sour. This only went on for a minute but to David it felt like hours, eventually he passed out due to his child body not being able to handle to stress he was going under. When he awoke he was greeted to a plethora of colors dancing throughout the night sky.


	3. Note

In case nobody picked up the first paragraph of this story, I'm only working this because I want to write it. I do not plan on having a schedule for this because this is something I will come back to every once in a while, maybe a chapter in one month and 10 chapters another day. I am just trying to keep what few people reading this with as little hopes as possible.


	4. Nobody: Chapter 3

Until the day I die I will find the way the he described it to me funny, I think the exact words he told me were something like.

 _Sav:_ Hey, do you remember that time when we went to the place with mini golf, go carts, bowling, and laser tag.

 _Me:_ Yeah.

 _Sav:_ Ok now remember when we went to go to laser tag but it was just recently installed and they were painting the neon glow in the dark colors.

 _Me:_ Yeah, then like an idiot you ran past the guys carrying the paint and got us both covered in paint.

 _Sav:_ I recall you tripping me causing me to knock the guy over, either way on the ride home it got dark and we looked like the Vegas Strip threw up on us. That's how I looked after the fireworks had died out.

It's just unique to me, not notable funny but definitely absurd and over explained.

My turn.

My name is David. For now.

As the lights were dying down I noticed there were more lights, but not in the sky, but on the ground below me. The trees at the foot of the hill were covered in a spectrum of glowing colors, then I realized I was too. I didn't know exactly why this was, but my guess was the fireworks did something. Around the glowing forest at the foot of the hill were more hills and on each hill were groups of people admiring the show. All of the sudden a voice called out.

Savannah! Sweetie are you up there!

I looked to the bottom of the hill and saw a man covered in neon just like I was.

There you are! Savannah I told you to bring an umbrella, we do this every year. Just because I have to clean out the color in my clothes doesn't mean I want to clean out yours too.

I looked around to see if he was talking to somebody else but we were the only people on the hill. I point to myself.

 _David:_ Me?

Of course you, who else would i be taking to. We are family after all.

 _David:_ Oh sorry... Daddy. I couldn't tell who your were with all the pretty colors.

That was the first time I heard my new voice, it only confirmed that I was in the body of a little girl, and saying what i did made me cringe on the inside but it also felt natural. I felt so conflicted when saying that because I normally wouldn't say anything like that but something in my mind was telling me that what I said was exactly right.

The man that I assume is my dad started approaching me. He picked me up and sat me on his lap under the tree that I ate that horrid fruit from.

 _Dad_ You ready for the real magic Savannah?

 _David:_ Let it rip daddy!

I feel so weird when I speak, it's like something is guiding me to say the right things when I wouldn't know what to say.

Suddenly he raised his right hand, and suddenly a ball of light appeared, altering colors every few seconds. People started whistling and shouting from the others hills.

 _Festival-goer 1:_ COME ON JACKAL, DO IT ALREADY!

Festival-goer _2:_ YOU GOT THIS JACKAL!

Dad clutched the ball in his hand and threw it at the trees. As it reached the middle of the forest of colorful trees it exploded and covered the entire forest. Strands on colors erupted from the trees and started dancing along the sky. It was like a fairy tale. The different colors kept growing longer and dancing around each other like they were each being controlled. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and ever will see. From around the forest you could hear the voices of people in awe of the spectacle before them.

This went on for a half hour or so, at least that's all I remember. My body grew tired during the performance and I fell asleep in my dad's arms.


End file.
